Una Historia Diferente
by NiXeNeN
Summary: Que ha pasado despues de que regresaron de su segundo viaje a Cefiro?... entra y descubre. Es mi primer Fic asi que espero que la disfruten Mala para el summary


**Una Historia Diferente**

**Autora: **Nenexin

Este es mi primer fic y se lo dedico a todos aquellos que aun mantienen vivo el amor por esta grandiosa historia y a la persona q lea esta historia.

Disclaimer: Las Guerreras Mágicas no me pertenecen, si no a las grandiosas de Clamp. Esta historia la hice sin ningún motivo de lucro, solo para entretener a las personas que gustan de esta serie.

"Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, existe una leyenda que cuenta de tres niñas que lucharan y lograran salvar a este mundo, ellas despertaran a los genios, y con la ayuda de sus poderes mágicos lograran vencer al enemigo, ellas son las guerreras mágicas"

Era un día soleado en la torre de Tokio, 3 escuelas se encontraban en una excursión, de pronto aparece una luz segadora y una voz llamando a 3 chicas de diferentes escuelas, ella fueron transportadas a céfiro…

- No mami, esa historia no

- Pero es tu favorita

- No, quiero otro final, un final diferente, quiero saber que paso después de que ellas regresaron a su mundo

- Esta bien Kari, déjame pensar… que te parece?

"Han pasado 3 años después de que las guerreras derrotaron a la malvada Debonier, en todo ese tiempo las guerreras no habían podido regresar a céfiro, pero aun esperaban regresar y no perdían las esperanzas. Un día estando en la torre de Tokio la luz segadora nuevamente apareció, transportando a las 3 a Cefiro. De pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban cayendo por los cielos de céfiro, hasta que fueron rescatados por un pez volador de nombre Fyula (Creo q así se escribe, no estoy segura).

Al llegar al castillo de céfiro fueron recibidos por Ráfaga y Caldina, La ilusionista corrió rápidamente a abrazar a las chicas, con gran fuerza y énfasis que las dejo sin aire. Ráfaga el esgrimista, se limito a inclinar su cabeza y dar un simple

-Bienvenidas.

Después fueron transportadas a la habitación del trono, donde todos sus amigos las estaban esperando ansiosos por ver a las 3 guerreras que salvaron a Cefiro 2 veces y se habían convertido en sus amigas.

Uno a uno fueron saludando, Nipona, Presea, Ascot, Primavera y finalmente, Paris, Latis y Guru Clef.

Las chicas estaban realmente emocionadas y felices. Esa misma noche se realizo un baile en honor a las guerreras siendo invitados todo Cefiro y los planetas vecino (Cizeta, Fharem y Autosam)

Las chicas disfrutaron de la fiesta y la compañía de aquellas personas que fueron conociendo a través de su viaje.

Al finalizar la fiesta todos se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones y ahí cada una de las guerreras se quedaron dormidas pensando en ese maravilloso mundo y en aquellos chicos que las habían cautivado.

Al Siguiente día fueron convocados por Guru Clef en el salón del trono, este les ofreció quedarse a vivir eternamente en Cefiro ya que no había guerras. Ellas sin dudarlo aceptaron, ya que su deseo era vivir la nueva historia de Cefiro."

- Y aquí termina la historia… ¿Qué te pareció?... Kari? Uff se quedo dormida… Buenas noches linda

Ring Ring ring (Omatopeya del sonido de un teléfono )

La mujer se levanta rápidamente de la cama de su hija y se dirige a la sala y contesta el teléfono.

- Bueno… Hola Lucy… Aja… Tranquila, todo va a salir muy bien… Ya veras mañana en la noche estarás mucho mejor… Marina y yo llegaremos temprano a ayudarte… Ya te tienes que dormir, te espera un gran día mañana, descansa… Adiós.

De pronto se escucha como es abierta la cerradura de la casa y se ve aparecer a un hombre alto, delgado de cabello corto y castaño, un hombre muy guapo. De pronto la mujer sale corriendo a abrazarlo ya que le da mucho gusto ver a su esposo.

- Amor, que bueno que regresaste, yo pensé que llegarías hasta el lunes de tu viaje de Inglaterra.

- Decidí cancelar mi viaje para acompañarte a la boda de Lucy.

- Gracias Tao. No tenias que hacerlo. Pero lo bueno es que así mas pronto te daré la nuevas.

- Cual? – Pregunta un poco incrédulo, mientras que su esposa lo sentaba el en sofá y ella se sentaba en sus piernas.

- Que muy pronto Kari tendrá un hermanito o hermanita y nosotros seremos padres por segunda vez

El un poco asombrado la abraza y le da un gran beso, demostrándole que esa noticia lo hacia muy feliz. Después de esto escuchan como unos pequeños pasos se venían acercando a la sala y aparece Kari cargando a un pequeño conejo de peluche y se les queda viendo.

- Papa? Que bueno que ya llegaste – corre a abrazarlo – Que felicidad.

- Hola mi niña, que tal estas preciosa? te portaste?

- Muy bien papi. Mañana voy a ponerme un lindo vestido para la boda de la tía Lucy y voy a jugar con mi prima Diana.

- Que bien princesa

Mientras padre e hija hablaban Anais se queda pensando en la historia que le había contado a su hija.

- "Han pasado 12 años desde que regresamos de cefiro, y esta es mi familia. Algún día le contare la verdadera historia de la guerreras mágicas después de que regresaron a cefiro por segunda vez. En realidad todo paso así…

5 años, la esperanza fue guardada en nuestros corazones, para dar paso a una vida lejos de cefiro a una historia diferente, con personas de nuestro mundo. El tiempo pasa y nunca olvidaremos a nuestros amigos, aun seguimos pensando en ellos. Mi único consuelo es que no necesitan de nuestra ayuda en una lucha sin causa.

2 años mas transcurrieron y yo me case, raro, yo la mas timida fui la primera en casarme, pero fue Tao quien me hizo cambiar, el es un exitoso arqueólogo y un muy buen esposo. Otro par de años pasaron y nació mi pequeña Kari a la que adoro con locura. Es muy inteligente y se parece mucho a su padre, claro heredo mis ojos y el cabello castaño, tambien Marina se caso con un apuesto caballero ingles llamado Ethan, el es muy apuesto, el es muy amable y tranquilo, tiene una sabiduría muy profunda, ademas de poseer una gran paciencia con las locuras de mi amiga, y ella es muy feliz.

3 Años después y ahora es el turno de casarse de Lucy, por fin se no casa. Y es que ella no quisiera si no que batallo mucho con sus 3 hermanos, después de un buen rato logramos convencerlos de que Lucy ya era toda una mujer. Su futuro esposo se llama Kenchi, el es un doctor muy reconocido en Japón, se especialisa en pediatría y le encantan los niños igual que a Lucy. Se les nota muy enamorados.

Hoy Marina ya tiene a una linda niña de 3 años a la cual ha llamado con el nombre de Diana. Muy pronto Kari y Diana tendran a sus hermanitos con los que podran jugar.

Actualmente contamos con 26 años de edad, 12 años han transcurrido desde la ultima vez que estuvimos en cefiro, y ninguna de las 3 hemos olvidado a aquellas persona a las que quisimos mucho. Paris, Latis y guru Clef siempre tendran un espacio en nuestros corazones y solo deseamos que ellos al igual que nosotras vivan muy felices y que aun nos sigan recordando por que nosotras nunca los olvidaremos ni a cefiro ni a nuestros amigos.

Esta es la verdadera historia sobre las guerreras mágicas , esta es una historia diferente a la que le conte a Kari. Aquella historia solo fue una simple ilucion de lo que alguna vez hace 12 años haviamos deseado.

Fin

**Notas de la Autora:** Se que para algunos no les gustara este final de la historia de las guerreras magicas, yo siempre me he preguntado que pasaria después, claro que como todos me encantaria que ellas regresaran a Cefiro y se quedaran a vivir con sus amores, pero en este fic intente ser realista, ya que si después de un tiempo no pudieron regresar es mejor seguir la vida y recordando aquellas personas que conocieron y no aferrarse aun pasado que ya no volvera.

Por eso es la idea de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic que escribo, estoy muy orgullosa de ella y les pido me den su opinión para poder mejorarlo en todo.

Sus opiniones son reconstructivas ya que me ayudarían a ser mejor escritora.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo por leer este fanfiction.

Hasta la proxima.

Matane


End file.
